


Not Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Angel, gift-giving.  For agathons_fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Chocolate

Buffy looked at the box curiously. "It's traditional to use wrapping paper, you know."

"The only wrapping paper I could find on short notice had little unicorns and rainbows on it," Angel said sheepishly. "It was too embarrassing."

"For a 200-year-old vampire you are such a teenage boy sometimes," Buffy said. "So, what's in the box?"

"I'm sure it's also traditional for the recipient to open the gift herself," Angel said.

Buffy rattled the box. It was too big for a ring--not that she'd have accepted one--but too small to have really decent chocolate.

"The suspense is killing me here," Angel said.

"And you're the one who knows what's in it!" But she opened the box, carefully.

Inside was a well-polished, absolutely pointy stake made of ash and capped with brass. Buffy was surprised that she could instantly tell what kind of wood it was. Hazard of the profession, probably. "That's...really sweet, Angel. Although you do know you totally have permission to get me chocolate in those froufrou boxes?"

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said, and she smiled.


End file.
